


Say You’ll Go

by Fics_for_my_heart



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics_for_my_heart/pseuds/Fics_for_my_heart
Summary: Roger wants you to join him for the rest of the tour.





	Say You’ll Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one I wrote for Roger so I hope you enjoy!!

“Rog?” Your voice was soft as you listened to the breathing on the other side, knowing full well that the boy was almost asleep. “Roger honey. Get off the phone and go to sleep.”   
He groaned, you could faintly hear him moving around. “Don’t wanna, love. Wanna talk to you.”   
You smiled, sleepy Roger was always so needy. “I know, but this is the fourth call in three days, the boys will start catching on.”   
“Don’t care.” He whined. The two of you had been seeing each other for a few months, choosing to keep it from the rest of the band because they all thought you hated each other and neither of you were sure it would be something serious. Not to mention you were Jim Beaches right hand man. “I miss you.”   
Your heart squeezed at his confession and made you come to the same conclusion. “I miss you too, Bug. Go to sleep okay. You’ll be back in like two days and we can see each other then.”   
“Okay.” He sighed before yawning. “I’ll see you first thing Monday morning.”   
“I hope so. Sweet dreams.”   
“Sweet dreams, Y/N”  
—  
Roger didn’t call you the next two days, which was normal. You knew they had one last concert and were definitely partying to celebrate finishing the European leg of tour and getting hyped up for the American leg.   
On Monday morning you were laying in bed reading. It was still early and you were waiting for Roger to call and let you know he was on his way. Your book had just started getting good when you heard a noise downstairs. Almost like something crashing to the floor. Your heartbeat quickened as you jumped out of bed and grabbed a back scratcher from your dresser.   
“Blasted thing.” You heard a muffled voice groan as you made your way out of your room. Tiptoeing around the corner you could hear more noises of stuff shuffling around.   
Bracing yourself, you jumped around the corner, back scratcher held high above your head. “AHHH!”  
“Fuck!” The person screamed, dropping the pile of papers and clutching their chest. “Good heavens Y/N. You scared the shit out of me.”   
“Roger?” You stepped further into the kitchen, still not believing your eyes.   
He looked at himself then back at you with a raised brow. “No. It’s Brian.” He smirked. “Are you going to whack me with that?” He pointed at the back scratcher.   
You felt your cheeks redden, dropping the scratcher on the counter as he stepped closer. “I thought someone broke in. You scared me!” You gently slapped his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.   
“Ah, I’m sorry, love.” He smelled like the cologne you’d gotten him, and he was so warm that you almost didn’t want to let go.   
“Are you going to kiss me? Or will I really have to whack you.” You joked, pulling back to look at him.   
His eyes scanned your face for a brief moment before lifting you up and connecting his lips to yours. He sat you on the counter without breaking contact, his hands pushing you as close as the could. “God, I missed you.”   
You pecked his lips again, loving that you finally could. “I missed you too.” The two of you ate a quick breakfast of toast and eggs before going back to your room to spend the rest of the day there.   
“Ya know.” Roger spoke, stubbing out his cigarette. The two of you had just woken up from a nap. You were reading your book and he was working in his notebook, both of you just enjoying the others company. “You should come with us to America.”   
“What?” You closed your book, turning to look at him. “Why?”   
He shrugged, bookmarking his notebook with his pen before looking you in the eyes. “Because I missed you terribly. The boys enjoy your company. And did I mention I missed you?” His hand started toying with your fingers as he nibbles at the inside of his lip.   
“Roger. I’d love to, but my job is here. And the boys would catch on to us.” He didn’t respond, just gave you his best puppy dog look. “Unless. Do you want to tell them?”   
He let out a relieved sigh. “Yes. You’re important to me, and I know we didn’t want to make anything serious but, I have some strong feelings for you Y/N.” He moved himself cross legged, leaning closer to you. “I want you with me there. You can do your job from the road, probably easier even. We can see America together.”   
Roger held both your hands. His blue eyes shining bright with the thought of getting to do what he loves with you by his side. You pondered for a moment. This was an amazing opportunity that could open a lot of doors in the future. Not only career wise, but with Roger too. Also, America was someplace you’d always wanted to visit.   
“Y/N? Say you’ll go. Please?” Rogers voice was soft as he gently shook your hands to get your attention, his teeth working the inside of his lip again.   
You took a deep breath, lifting your hand to thumb across his lip. “I’ll have to talk to Jim. And you’ll have to help me pack.”   
A toothy grin broke out across his face as he lunged at you, attacking your face with kisses. When he stopped he hovered over you. “This is going to be the best tour yet.”   
—-  
A week later you were walking into the studio, a nervous wreck. After Jim had approved of you joining the band to America (but wasn’t all that pleased with your relationship) you and Roger decided it was time to tell the boys.   
You could hear the boys practicing before you reached the door and quietly made your way into the room. Jim nodded a greeting before the music stopped.   
“Y/N!” Freddie’s voice bellowed, a wide smile on his face as he removed his headphones and came into the room. “Darling, it’s been too long.” He wrapped you in a big hug.   
“Hi, Freddie. You sounded great.” You kissed his cheek as he kissed yours. “Brian! John!” You jumped, giving them each a big hug as they entered the room. “I missed you guys so much! You have to tell me everything!”  
“Oh we will!” Freddie said, taking a seat on the couch and crossing his legs. “But first, you have to tell us everything. Miami said there was some news you had to share?”   
“You’re not pregnant are you? We can’t lose you just yet.” Brian said, joining Freddie.   
Roger choked from his spot in the doorway, earning a smirk from Brian.   
“Um, no Bri. I’m not pregnant. If I was I wouldn’t be able to join you guys in America.” You shrugged, trying to make the announcement casual.   
John, Freddie, and Brian all looked at each other then back at you. “That’s it?” John asked, browns pinched. “There’s not anything more?” He glanced back at Roger then back at you.   
“Uh. Actually.” You started, rubbing a hand up your arm.   
“Oh, balls,” Roger said, walking over, taking your face in his hands, and kissing you. The boys cheered. When Roger broke away you could see that they were all standing up.   
“About bloody time,” John said, shaking his head.  
“Wait, you all knew?” You asked, clutching onto the back of Rogers shirt.   
“We weren’t quite sure till the other day actually.” Brian said.   
Freddie nodded. “Roger Party Boy hasn’t been very Party Boy. Plus, he was making an awful lot of late night phone calls.”   
Roger tightened his arm around you. “No way you guys could figure that all out.”   
“You’re right. But, we followed you the other day. When you left early because you had a headache?” Brian laughed. “We were just waiting for you guys to come clean.”   
“You wankers,” Roger whispered, earning another round of laughs from the boys.   
“Really though. We are happy for the two of you. And can’t wait to show you around America Y/N. It will definitely be loads of fun.” Freddie smiled as he threw his hands up.   
“You bet it will.” Roger said, before kissing you once more.   
There was no doubt that it would be a trip of a lifetime.


End file.
